


Witches And Demons Are Very Different

by SaltyLemonJuice



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crossing Timelines, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Multi, POV First Person, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Reader is rich, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyLemonJuice/pseuds/SaltyLemonJuice
Summary: I'm the Devil, I can do what I want. Whatever I got I'm gonna flaunt. -Tenacious DInheriting a large house leaves too much room to take care of, so you ask the monster house sitter if she knows anyone who will want to move in. She smiles and suggests this 'family' who has been needing a big enough place for a while. You decide why not let some strangers into your home and play hotel for skeletons.





	1. The Key To Your Future

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely inspired by 'Skeleton Squatters And The Landlady' (Highly Suggest) in a sense of a girl sharing a house with a plethora of skeletons from multiple timelines and being a landlady of sorts. This is my own story and not based off of the other but I like the concept of a harem of skeletons in the same house <3 enjoy?

You glare. So many emotions are filling your soul that all you find yourself doing is glaring at the keys in your hand. Your mind flits back to the previous hour of the will reading but shake away the thoughts. You look up, the massive house towering over. The cool grey exterior is accented by white trim and black roofing. You haven't been here since you were really young, you wish you had been here more before this. You sigh, shoving your emotions down as you walk forward to the house. Putting the key into the door and opening it to walk in. As you come in, you see a maid, or the monster lady who was taking care of the house in everyone's absence, cleaning. She looks up from the vase she was putting new flowers in by the foyer you stand in. She stands up and walks over quickly, her rabbit ears bobbing as she prances over. "I didn't know the owner was coming so early! I was just finishing up pulling the curtains and replacing flowers." She notifies as she looks you over. She gives a sympathetic smile, taking your hands in her soft paws. "I'm sorry for your loss but if you need me to help out, I live in  the small white house on the corner. They have paid me for the whole month so you can call me with the number on the fridge if you need absolutely anything!" She encourages.

You give her a smile. That's the nicest anyone has been to you all day. All week even. "Thank you. I'll probably call you for information on the area and such. I appreciate it." You give her a light hug and she gladly hugs you back, her fur tickling your arms. 

"Now, I'll be finishing up some things and be leaving. Let me know if you need anything!" She calls to you as she bounds down the hall. You hear the scraping of metal rings as she opens curtains. 

You sigh and take a look around the pastel blue foyer. The place was spotless, she really did a good job at keeping it clean. Now that you think about it, the place has four floors and about 13 bedrooms, including the master bedroom. You sigh, not knowing how in the hell you are going to fill all of this space. You walk up the several sets of stairs until you reach the top floor. The master bedroom was the last to be built in the house but it was planned the most in advance. You throw open the double doors to look at the large room. Damn, your grandparents really knew how to live in luxury. The master bed was in the center, a skylight above and a master bath and walk in closet off of this room. There was antique furniture, including a fireplace with a TV above across from a large couch. You walk past to the sliding glass door to the balcony. It overlooked the rest of the estate, the large yard having a greenhouse, garden of food, garden of flowers and hedges, a gazebo, and a pool; all overlooked by the large balcony with a sitting area under a glass roof. They did like looking at the stars. Must run in the family. 

With a sigh, you go back out to the car, seeing the Bunny woman at the door. "Oh, miss? Could you help me bring my things up to the master bedroom?" You ask, hoping she was okay with staying for a few more minutes to help. 

She smiles brightly, her buck teeth showing and eyes crinkling at the sides to show it was genuine. "Of course, ma'am! And don't call me miss, my name is Daisy" She assures as she walks out to the car with you. The house had it's own parking lot-like driveway. She was parked on the far end and you parked closest to the door with your black car. It wasn't anything fancy, but now that you had the money, you should probably get a new one. Daisy helps you out, helping lug the four suitcases and two book bags and one duffel bag up the stairs, you carrying most of it so she wouldn't have to carry that much. 

She leaves after and you begin the hookups in your bedroom, plugging in the router for wifi that should cover this floor and your laptop and cords. You put your clothes away in the empty dresser, seeing as daisy was tasked with cleaning and donating the old clothing but leaving the jewelry and decor. All under the supervision of multiple people from officials of course. She was a sweetheart, you would have to give her something for her troubles. Like a pearl necklace or something. You weren't that sentimental or attached to the jewelry as much as the house. After the laptop boots up you take to posting online. You had thought about this on the drive here and decided on posting an ad online and in the newspaper to find a family to live in the house as well. You didn't have much family that like you but your grandparents sure did. They called you often and sent you letters. You realize the screen gets blurry and blink away the tears. You take a breath and continue typing, finishing up the request for housemates and offering a low rent of $500 a month for a whole family. You knew what it was like to not have money and you didn't want to break anyone's bank and give a family the chance to live a nice life. Not like you needed the money with the vast fortune you acquired from the will. You were actually surprised with the amount they had. You knew your grandfather had money from his business but you didn't know he had this much damn money. You still can't bare to look at the funds in the account they left you, you get anxiety and feel guilty for having it. 

"Alright; In search of family who needs a large home to stay in. Renting out for $500 a month with multiple rooms, large kitchen, and extra. Larger families preferred, monster or human doesn't matter. Monster and human co-species town and stay in house landlady. Interview with family in the house will be needed to meet and discuss details." You read aloud the ad to yourself and type in the address of the town along with contact information. You hope you get a response soon. You weren't that great with words but you hope your points get across just fine. You post it to the house for rent site and send it to the newspaper to get it running tomorrow in the Classifieds section. 

At that, you pick up your laptop and make your way to the kitchen. It was around dinner and you haven't eaten all day. Walking through the large open doorway of the dinning room, you push past the double swinging doors and walk into the kitchen. It was beautiful. Your grandfather and grandmother were owners of a restaurant chain, and they loved to cook, but hated when things looked sterile and cold. It was a warm coffee colour on the walls with white cabinets and trim. There were two ovens and a large island with a butcher block counter top. You set down your laptop and open up Netflix to throw on a movie or something while you made food. Daisy stocked up on food before you arrived as asked and you were happy to see all vegetarian and some monster foods. You laugh but take the foods you had brought out of the freezer. You could never give up simple things like pizza rolls even if you are rich now. The house feels empty, quiet, and just soulless. It's almost unnerving, like it's haunted or something. You sigh and finish making your food and sit down at the island to eat and watch a movie before calling it an early night. 

You finished the movie and food and head to your new room. You stripped the bed and replaced the pillows and blankets with ones you brought from your old home. Your old home. You really don't want to think about it. It's in your name and all of your stuff is there but you don't want to go back. Not to HIM. You feel the sting in your eyes and anxiety in your chest. You lay down, pulling your totoro blanket over you and cuddling your orca plush. You couldn't sleep without holding something anymore, it just felt too weird. You sigh and bury your face in the pillow, crying as you think about that argument. You didn't sleep last night and today was just as bad. The whole week was nothing but bad news, arguments, and people you didn't want to see anymore. You calm down and feel the exhaustion take over, lulling you into a long time coming decent night of sleep. The last thought on your mind was wondering who would answer your ad.


	2. Bones and Booze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I gave you a name and looks just so it's easier to write.  
> Your name is now AMBER FAWN FIRESTONE.  
> You have green eyes and natural black hair.  
> Congrats I guess?  
> You can mentally put your own name and looks there if you want. I don't really care.

You wake up with the sunlight filtering through the skylight and onto your face. You roll over and pull your phone over from the side table. Clicking the power button, it reads 12:30 PM. Damn, you didn't mean to sleep that long but you expected it after no sleep for 48 hours. Your phone also has 53 new messages and 12 missed calls. You really didn't want to deal with this shit. You sit up and let the blanket billow around your waist. You slept in your clothes from yesterday. Great. You walk over to the dresser and pull out jeans and a white tanktop along with undergarments. You walk into the master bath, seeing the glass shower, large bathtub meant for two people, and a sink with a large mirror. You take a shower, going back out for your bathroom necessities to do so. You come out feeling refreshed, blow drying your raven hair and throwing it up in a messy bun. You dispose of the dirty clothing in the hamper and go back to check your phone. You look through the numbers and see 34 messages and 10 calls from your ex, 5 texts and 1 call from your mother, 9 texts from your father, and 4 texts from your 2 brothers. You hated that most of their messages are mostly calling you selfish and asking for cash or something. Your ex was more of drunken gibberish of many things you didn't bother reading. But one call and one text are from numbers you don't have. The text was from 2 in the morning? Who the hell texts that late?

unknown: hey, just wanted to chat about that house for rent offer

You: Yeah, go ahead and call this number and we can discuss. I'm glad you are interested!

You wanted to keep it casual but also a little professional. The last missed call had been from a separate number that left a voicemail. After listening for who's voice it is, you delete multiple messages left by your ex and get to a voice you don't recognize. It was from 9 this morning.

"HELLO! MY NAME IS PAPYRUS AND I SAW YOUR AD IN THE NEWSPAPER AND WAS WONDERING IF I COULD PERHAPS INQUIRE ABOUT RENTING THE HOUSE FOR A LARGE FAMILY! CALL ME BACK PLEASE!" Comes the loud voice. Such a strange name. Papyrus? Like the paper? You sigh and decide to let the texter have first dibs because they did technically answer the ad first. Speak of the devil, your phone vibrates.

unknown: great to hear

unknown: seems my bro called you this morning though so just call that number

You: Alright, thank you both for responding. Let him know I'll be calling.

You respond and chuckle. They both didn't know the other replied until this morning it seems. You sit on the bed, taking the pill bottle from the side table. You toss the anti-anxiety pill into your mouth and dry swallow as you mentally prepare yourself to call this person. You remind yourself to turn down the volume and press the callback button next to the number. It rings once then is answered.

"HELLO, THIS IS PAPYRUS. WHO IS THIS?" He asks. I hear talking in the background so he must have others in the room.

"Hello, Papyrus. You and your brother had contacted me about renting the house? I'm Amber" You respond professionally. 

"OH! HELLO! YES, I WANTED TO RENT THE HOME WITH MY FAMILY." He confirms. You smile, his enthusiasm was rather infectious. 

"Yes, I wanted to let you know you are the first to respond to my ad. I'd like you and your family to come over for an interview of sorts. It's more for discussing all of the details in person and getting to know you all. I need to make sure we get along and such. When's the soonest you are free?" You let him know, laying back on the bed to look up at the clouds in the sky. 

"ALRIGHT THEN! WE ARE ALL HOME TONIGHT FOR ACTIVITIES BUT I SUPPOSE THIS WOULD BE A GREAT DAY SINCE NO ONE IS EVER ALL HOME AT THE SAME TIME..."He responds. 

You are surprised by his answer and smile. Looks like the home might be full sooner rather than later. "Alright, I suppose I will invite you all over for dinner. If you all could be over at 5 or 5:30 that would be great" You plan. It was a bit soon but you were desperate to not be alone in this huge house. 

"SET A TABLE FOR 10. OH AND YOURSELF SO I SUPPOSE 11. WAIT, ARE THERE TOO MANY OF US?" He asks, unsure of the number of his family. 

"No, no! It's a perfect number!" You respond. You would have 2 spare bedrooms after then. "I asked for a large family anyway. So are there any special requirements for this dinner?" You wanted to make sure no one had allergies or anything.

"OH UM, YOU SAID IN YOUR AD IT DIDN'T MATTER BUT JUST SO YOU KNOW, WE ARE AN ALL MONSTER FAMILY!" He informs you. You smile and assure you'll have monster food. You say your goodbyes and sigh. You would have to go out and buy some ingredients for the dinner.

But for now, you were more focused on getting lunch. You make your way down the stairs and to the kitchen. You set your phone down and play music as you make yourself a salad. The lettuce was crisp and the black olives were delicious. You pour dressing over the salad and dig in, watching videos on Youtube while you ate. After you finish up, you wash the dishes, setting them on the drying rack. 'Hand washing is the only way to make sure your dishes are 100% clean' was what your grandmother always said.

You gaze at the fridge and decide to call Daisy. After a few rings, she answers in her gentle voice, "Hello? Daisy speaking!" There was a baby crying in the background. 

"Uh, hey daisy. It's the owner of the house, Amber. I was just wanting to know what the name of the nearest grocery store is" You respond, hearing more kids shouting as well. You didn't mean to be racist but breeding like rabbits comes to mind.

"Oh, yes. The Meadow Minimart is down the road. It's a co-species store, I hope that doesn't bother you" She responds, worry clear in her voice. 

You couldn't help but smile sadly. "I don't mind monsters at all, Daisy. I'm actually glad you suggested that as I'm cooking for monsters tonight. Thank you for the help" You respond. She suggests some things to you from the store before saying goodbye. With a set goal, you smile and get ready to head out. Keys in your hand, you start the car and google map to this store. You were actually quite excited to have people over that you actually wanted over. You never got to do that at your old home. You frown and shake the thought as you make a right and come to the store not five minutes later. It a huge store, accommodating for two species worth of products. You park near the storefront and get out, locking the car.

Walking into the store blows you away. There's so much here. It's bustling with mostly monsters but there are some humans too. You smile and grab a cart, making your way down the isles and looking for the monster products. You look up recipes for large monster families and come across a few different ideas. The one you decide to go with is a few different dishes for the table. You go with baked tilapia, mac and cheese, green beans and potatoes, and a salad. 

You make your way through the isles, moving to the fresh produce. They weren't kidding when the say fresh, you feel yourself staring. They were all huge, bright colours, and not a blemish or sub par product in sight. You look through the monster brand foods and reach for the lettuce, bumping hands with someone. You retract your hand and go to apologize but find yourself gaping instead. "I-I'm so sorry!" You blurt out the apology to the furry goat monster. Before you stands the tall and beautiful Queen Toriel. "Should I bow or?" You question, unsure of what to do.

She looks at you with a gentle smile and waves it off. "No, child, I'm dressed casual so don't treat me differently" replies Toriel. She reaches for the lettuce and hands you a head as well, a gentle motherly smile across her face. 

Now that she mentions it, you look her up and down as you accept the produce. She was dressed casual. She had on a toe ring and bracelet, cute and light blue mom jeans, a white shirt tucked into the pants reading 'No hood like Motherhood' across it. You snort and giggle, "I like your shirt."

She looks down at her shirt and bleats, covering her mouth as she dissolves into a fit of laughter. "Thank you! My child picked it out the other day and I just love it!" She laughs, placing the lettuce in her cart. 

Speak of the devil, a teenage child seeming taller than yourself, runs up with two boxes of cereal. "Mom, I picked these two out!" They say, holding them up. You couldn't discern a gender by looking at them or hearing their voice. 

"Those are lovely dear" Toriel smile as she ruffles the child's hair with her big paw.

"Sorry, I'll let you get back to shopping. Nice meeting you, Toriel" You smile and wave as you walk towards the fresh meats. You mentally freak out a bit over meeting the queen of monsters here at a grocery store. You silently wonder if she lives by. Back on task, you pick out 20 of the tilapia fish and move along to get the pasta and cheese. It was hard deciding on the kind of cheese but decide on a mix of sharp and mild cheddar. Lastly you walk back to get green beans and small whole potatoes to cook. Now that you are walking to the register, you realize you don't have any drinks. You sigh and walk back, going down the beverage isle. You look over the vast amount of monster drinks. "Should I get wine? Or just plain sodas and ciders?" You question yourself out loud as you look through the selection. 

"can't go wrong with booze" comes a deep voice from beside you. You jump and look over at the taller monster, seeing a skeleton. He was gruff, larger than you but only a foot taller. He had sharp teeth and a crack on his skull leading down to a gold tooth. Was he wearing a collar? "what's tha occasion?" he asks, butting into your business.

"u-um" you start, a bit frazzled at him showing up out of nowhere and answering your out loud thoughts. "I'm having some friends over for dinner... Could you help out? I don't know good monster brands for wine..." You ask, needing all the help you can get, even if it is a rugged skeleton monster. 

He looks you over with those piercing red eyelights then looks through the booze, pulling down a red wine. "this ain't very alcoholic so ya won't get plastered over one glass. but go light, humans're such light weights" he chuckles. 

You weren't sure if you should take that as nice warning or a racist insult. You just sigh and accept the bottle, brushing your hand over his sharp boney fingers. They are littered in scratches and cracks... "Thank you, I appreciate it. I would hate to get shitfaced over dinner" You sigh and gently placing it in your cart. You also grab a non-alcoholic spider cider from the shelf. You loved this stuff, not even caring it's made with spiders. 

"ye, no problem. as fer me, i'm gettin' somethin' heavy" He chuckles as he pulls two bottles of a stronger wine from the shelf. You nod and walk off to pay for the beverages, seeing an even taller skeleton monster, just as rugged, walking down the isle and yelling. You shake your head and go off to pay. You look back one last time, to see the tall skeleton yelling and inspecting the wine in the shorter skeleton's arms. But you blush, the shorter skeleton's red eyelights looking directly at you then closing a socket and winking. 

Flustered, you quickly make your way over to the checkout. You pay for your things, still a bit flustered from that monster earlier but go home anyway. You needed to get ready for the afternoon ahead of you.


	3. The Dinner Date

The kitchen is hot, the stove tops on and the ovens cooking. You hold a small knife in your hand, peeling away at the small whole potatoes that were steaming hot. You took breaks every few minutes so you didn't burn your fingers too bad and tend to something else. You place the finished potatoes into the large pot of cut green beans. You salt and pepper the buttered veggies to taste before turning the burner all the way down. You check on the fish to see them almost done. You would take this time to go finish getting ready.

You have about 30 minutes before everything was done and decide to run upstairs to your room. You pull on your dress and a pair of sheer stockings. The black dress has a halterneck, leaving your back exposed and it came down to your knees. You didn't want to look too slutty but this was honestly the only dress you had that was presentable. Your ex never let you wear any dresses but you managed to keep this one hidden from him. You shake the thought. You wanted to have a decent night and wanted to have a good time. You could dress however you pleased! Looking in the mirror only solidified your opinion, you looked damn fine in a dress. He had no right to deny you of wanting to look good. You grab your makeup and go up to the vanity. You throw on a heavy smokey eye with a shimmery gold on your lids. You draw a sharp wing, somehow managing to get both wings damn near perfect. You forgo the lipstick and put on chapstick to moisten your lips. Looking in the mirror you brush out your hair and hairspray the frizzy bits on top. You do a last once over in the mirror before grabbing your heels and running down the stairs to get to the kitchen.

You set your heels by the door to put on for dinner and walk across the cool tile. Grabbing a pot holder, you pull out the two pans of fish and the pan of macaroni and cheese. They looked just right and you salivate, feeling so hungry already. You grab the wine from the counter and the already made bowl of salad from the fridge. The dinning table was already set, The oak wood draped with a Black runner down the middle and beautiful white and blue dishes placed. The wine glasses sparkle and the silverware shine under the light of the chandelier, which casts a warm glow over the room. It was elegant and perfect for a first impression. You just hope it wouldn't intimidate them or anything. You set the salad and wine on the table, going back to the kitchen to bring out the fish and macaroni to place on the table as well. Going back in one last time, you bring a pitcher of water and the veggies to the table. As you pull on your heels and strap them on, the loud chime of the doorbell being pushed rings throughout the house.

You stand and make your way over to the door, doing a last once over in the mirror before opening one of the double doors. "Hello!" You greet before freezing. You could keep the smile on your face but you were utterly shocked. You were expecting monsters but not skeletons? "I'm Amber, the owner of the estate" You introduce yourself, looking over the group. 

"HELLO, AMBER! I AM PAPYRUS, WE SPOKE ON THE PHONE!" Loudly greets a tall skeleton, holding out his gloved hand. He was dressed in a white dress shirt and black slacks. He looks casual but nice all at once. You hold out a hand and shake his, a real smile gracing your face. 

"hey, it you! i brought tha booze" Comes and rugged voice as a shorter skeleton comes over, pushing past the taller skeleton. He grins, holding up the bottles of wine. He was the skeleton who helped you pick out the wine earlier today. He looks you up and down and you feel yourself blush. "who knew you cleaned up good" He chuckles, referring to your relaxed wear earlier.

Now that you looked at him, he was dressed nicer, a red dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and black slacks. "You too! Here, come on in everyone, no need to stand outside." You invite and step aside, holding open the door for everyone to come in. They all file in, looking around and commenting to each other about the home. You feel your anxiety acting up but push through, closing the door. 

"This way to the dinning room. Oh and no need to take off your shoes" You comment, walking over to the open doorway to the table. The skeletons follow suit, entering behind you as you sit at the head of the table. Everyone sits at the table, some of the skeletons giving you weary looks as they get themselves seated. It was a bit awkward to say the least and you could feel your anxiety start to act up, your heart pounding at so many people looking at you. "Well, go ahead and dig in and we can just discuss the rest casually" You motion to the table of food as you grab and open a bottle of wine. This should help you loosen up. "So I'm Amber, the owner of the place and I work as a dancer! You all can introduce yourselves as a start" You smile as you pass the wine to the short skeleton next to you, using 'dancer' loosely. "Oh and the food is monster friendly, so eat up" You add on, seeing some dive right to get food on their plates. 

"well, guess it's pass the wine. name's sans, sans the skeleton. I work with computers" He simply puts as he pours himself a fuller glass of wine and you can see the strain in his smile.

"YOU ALREADY KNOW ME AS PAPYRUS, I WORK AS A TOUR GUIDE AROUND THE UNDERGROUND!" He acquaints himself before passing the bottle and going for the water pitcher. 

"I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY! AND I WORK AT A CLOTHING COMPANY!" He shouts, a proud grin on his face as he pours a small amount of wine for himself. 

"You can call me stretch. I work retail, not much ta say on that" He comments, pouring himself a big glass and passing the bottle.

"mutt... and I do this and that" He smirks at you, pouring the last of the bottle into the glass. 

You stand and grab the bottles offered earlier, walking to hand it over to the next person. "THANK YOU, HUMAN!" He lets out, Holding his chin up as he rudely pulls the bottle from your hand. You struggle to keep the smile on at that and go back to your seat, taking a large gulp as you dish yourself food. "THEY CALL ME BLACKBERRY! AND I'M A POLICE OFFICER!" He grumpily replies as he pours some in his glass. 

"HELLO, I AM CALLED CROOKS. I BAKE" He states, a bright smile of offset teeth. It doesn't really bother you, seeing many different monsters. You smile back as he passes the wine and opts for the water.

The next skeleton was rather large like sugar was tall. He looks over at you as he pours the wine and passes it. "blood." He simply puts. He doesn't seem to want to disclose much but you smile at him anyway. 

"HUMAN, I AM EDGE! I WORK AS A POLICE OFFICER MYSELF" He greats. He seems like he wants to say more but keeps his mouth shut as he pours half a glass. 

"i'm red, dollface. an' i work over at tha gym. how else am i gonna maintain these muscles" He jokes, making a show of his lack there of. 

You giggle and smile, drinking more wine as he pours as much as his glass could hold and setting the bottle right in front of him as he drinks. 

"Well, now that introductions are out of the way, we should talk about the house. I will be an in house landlady, living up on the top floor. You all will have free reign to choose your bedrooms and making the place your home. You will be sharing the livingroom and kitchen with me but that shouldn't be a big deal. The house is pet friendly and we have a yard for the dog but care for them please. The rent will be $500 a month for the whole family. Any questions?" You cut right to the point, smiling as you eat your food. 

"YEAH, WHY ONLY $500? THAT'S A BIT CHEAP FOR A PLACE LIKE THIS ISN'T IT?" Edge asks, narrowing his eyes at you.

You can see where he's coming from. Monsters, even though they've been here for 5-8 years, still get shit. You would be skeptical if you were in his shoes. "Yeah, just $500. I'm not really strapped for cash here, I just honestly hate being in an empty home..." You answer honestly, not looking up until after you were done speaking. They were all looking at you. You feel yourself flush and clear your throat. "There will be a few house rules but they are more of the common sense stuff like don't destroy shit but other than that, are you all interested in the house?" You ask, a hopeful smile on your face.

"SO US BEING MONSTERS DOESN'T BOTHER YOU?" Blackberry speaks up, a scowl on his face. 

You chuckle, smiling at him, "No, it doesn't. We honestly aren't that different and you all behave better than most humans would have at a dinner with me. I learned not to judge someone based on looks but how they act, as actions speak louder on someone's thoughts and demeanor about a situation. You all seem to be genuinely nice people so I would be happy for you all to stay, as long as you are okay with me" You smile brightly. Some of the skeletons have a shocked look and others you can't really read. 

The skeletons turn and talk to eachother, mulling over all of the options. You hated the anticipation, your heart hammering in your chest with anxiety as you focus on your wine glass. You gulp down the rest of the glass and grab more to drink from the mostly empty bottle in front of red. Then the chair makes a noise, Sans standing up and holding out a hand. "well, Amber. seems we got a deal. when's the soonest we can move in?"

You smile brightly, standing to shake his hand. You come up to about his height in heels, making it easier for you to talk. "Glad to hear it! You all can move in when you're done packing. Just let me know ahead of time so I can have papers ready and such" You agree, letting go and sitting down. 

He does the same and all of the skeletons talk, most excited chatter about packing and things needing to be done around the house. You smile and chat some as well, the small pit in your stomach still there and the pain in your chest lessened, but your anxieties would still be there. You'll have to see if you would have any wine leftover from the dinner to help ease that away.


	4. Break A Leg... Or A Nose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is shorter, just not much to put in this chapter tbh. Enjoy though :)

The party went well, the skeletons leaving with smiles and waves. You were starting to feel the wine kick in as you clean up the table and put away the leftovers, which were mostly the veggies. As you place the dishes in the sink, you decide to do them later, going to the table and sitting with the one bottle of leftover wine. It was still full and you mull over the idea of drinking some more. You sigh and think 'fuck it', using the cork screw to pop the cork out. You pour yourself a hefty glass, drinking some of this stronger wine, if you recall what red said at the store correctly. You drink some, the alcohol was strong and the magic made it feel carbonated. 

You hear your phone go off. You walk through the kitchen door, picking it up off of the charger and walking back to the dinning table. You answer the phone without looking at the number, big mistake. "Where the fuck are you?!" Came the loud and angry voice. You knew his voice. You felt your anxiety instantly kick up your heart pounding and creating a pain in your chest.

"None of your fucking business, asshole" You yell back at the phone, gulping down more wine. They weren't lying when they called in 'liquid courage' you find. It helps you nut up and face this shit. 

"You're drinking, aren't you? What bar are you at? I'll pick you up and bring you home so we can talk." He didn't sound kind. They way he said it, you could hear the irritation and anger in his voice. 

"I am home" You spit, drunken venom lacing your voice.

He goes silent a moment and you smirk. "Weren't you the one who said home is where the heart is? Now tell me where you are, damn it!" He yells at you. 

You let out a dry laugh, feeling the spite bubble. You were never the type to show your anger, holding it in and letting it bubble and fester. Another reason your anxiety is shit. "If that's the case, you don't have my heart anymore. It's here. Now do me a favor and fuck off, I'm too busy drinking and actually feeling good about myself for once" You retort, ending the call. You polish off your glass, moving to just drinking straight from the bottle. Fuck yeah, you needed a drink for that bullshit. Then there's a loud chime. Your doorbell? Who would be coming around at 10:30 in the evening? You stand with the bottle, walking into the lobby on unsteady feet.

Once you get into the lobby, your feet decide to tell you to go fuck yourself for wearing heels. "Shit!" You shout, falling forward and right onto the floor, hard with a loud thud. The glass of the half empty bottle shatters on the floor and your vision blurs as you feel pain blooming on your face. You push yourself up a little and feel glass dig into your right palm. 

You hear the door open and as your vision clears, you see blood dripping onto the floor from your face. "holy fuck, kid!" You hear the gruff voice. You look up to see red looking at you with horror and sans with a shocked and concerned expression. "what tha hell happened?" Red asks, walking forward and not caring about the glass as he kneels to help you up.

"I was just drinking and wasn't thinking when I was coming to the door" You slurred your reply, letting him and sans pick you up to your feet. They take you to a chair near you in the foyer. "The hell are you guys here for?" You question.

"red left his phone and i'm not lettin' him come here alone" Sans chuckles, grabbing some tissues from a tissue box on a side table. He starts dabbing at the blood, cleaning off as much as he could as you face him. 

Red kneels right in front of you, and takes your chin in his hand, turning your head in an inspection. "ya really fucked up ya nose there, sweet'eart." He comments, running his bone fingers over the split across the bridge of your nose. 

"looks broken" Sans comments from the side, a pained look on his face. "we should take her to the hospital..." sans suggests.

"Fuck no!" You blurt out, your drunken haze making the pain very dull. It was a throb and honestly, the pain was making you feel a little weird. You kinda had a thing for those small dull pains, which was rather inappropriate in the current circumstances. You put your thoughts back on track, "I don't want to see my emergency contacts... They would show up if I came in with a broken nose, drunk, and with two monsters... No offense" You sigh. You weren't sure what to do. 

Red then chuckles and rolls up the sleeves of his jacket. "a'ight, i like your style, sweet'eart. an' i feel ya on the not wantin' to see them. i'll set your nose fer ya" He grins, those sharp teeth glinting in the light. 

"what? dude, no, she needs a _human_ doctor!" sans protests.

Red just groans. "shut it, i've done this more times than ya can count. and ya can use yer healin' magic after ta stop tha bleedin', k?" He reasons, looking to me. "brace yaself. even though yer drunk, it'll still hurt like a bitch" He chuckles.

You nod, leaning back so you don't jerk away and grip the armrests. "Alright, lets do this" You give the go ahead and get ready. 

Red leans forward, his fingers were warm and gentle with their touches as he inspects the damage before he places his thumbs on either side where the break was. He pushes and you can hear the cracks and snaps as he pushes everything back into place. You feel that pain, sharp yet dull. You flush and clench your legs together before gasping out and an indescribable noise leaves your open mouth. Red backs off, a bright red tint to his skull as he looks at you. "ya, uh.... are ya okay there, sweet'eart?" Red questions, a nervous look to his features. 

You won't admit that even though that hurt like hell, you still kind of enjoyed it. "Y-yeah... it hurt but I'm okay" You reassure him.

Sans moves forward and you see a green light come from his hands, feeling a cool and pleasing sensation from the magic. It tingles and tickled your nose. After a few minutes, red gets up to walk to the dinning room, most likely for his phone. "hey, sorry about all of this. not kinda how i pictured tonight going..." Sans comments, a blue tint to his cheekbones as he heals your nose. 

You laugh at that, smiling at him. You were too tipsy to feel the pain at this point. "Me either. Didn't expect to break my nose, nor think I'd see you guy back already. That excited to move in?" You joke with a smile. 

Red looks around Sans with what you would describe as a smirk, "nah, just missed you that much." He chuckles and sans finishes healing. You flush and smile, feeling happy to hear that even if you know he was just joking.

"you'll need to clean up the blood. do you want us to help clean up or?" Sans seemed unsure as he looked to the glass and sticky wine on the hardwood floor. 

You sigh and stand, placing a hand on sans' shoulder as you move away from the glass then remove your heals. "No, it's fine. I'll go put on decent shoes and clean up after i uh... clean myself" You sigh, now noticing the wet blood and wine mixing into a sticky concoction on your dress and skin. You reach up and feel your nose lightly, feeling that the nose was set to be straight as it was before and the swelling wasn't too bad. You also notice no gash across your nose. Man magic was cool. "Thanks you guys. You can show yourself out while i clean up. I'll message about signing papers tomorrow." You sigh, hoping they wouldn't think this was who they were living with; a drunk girl who breaks her nose and makes a fool of herself often.

They wave goodbye as you go grab a broom and shoes to sweep up the glass then get the swiffer to clean up the wine. You knew how to clean, having done it as a job before. This was not how you wanted to spend your evening. To think it was going so well. You hated that life always wants to take the good things and chase it down with a load of piss. You finish cleaning and grab your phone from the table. There are a lot of missed calls and texts from your ex and a bunch of texts from your angry mother and father, wanting to know what was going on. You swiftly ignore it and retire to your room, peeling off the dress and just wiping yourself down with a wet rag. You could shower when you were sober, you didn't trust yourself at the moment. You look in the mirror and see how much blood and makeup was smeared across your face. Stars you hope they wouldn't just remember you like this instead of how good you looked earlier at the dinner. You wipe away all of the blood, cleaning blood from inside of your nose and using a makeup wipe to get the makeup off that was proving difficult. You look in the mirror and breathe through your nose. It wasn't as sore and you could breath just fine, minus the minimal swelling. You had to hand it to Red, he knew what he was doing. But you wonder how he learned that... You push the thought aside and just pull on new clothing, crawling into bed and letting your hazy drunkenness take you away into sleep. You have a lot ahead of you.


	5. Deal With The Devil...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of those asking, yes, pain kink. Congrats? I mean this is a sinner's story so you kind of signed up for this? XD

That morning was a cruel awakening. A cold sweat drips off of your skin, a shudder raking through your body. That felt too real. You hated it, tears streaming down your cheeks and hug yourself, sitting up. You needed to breathe, needed to focus. You've only prevented yourself from a panic attack a few times but you couldn't do this, not when you were alone. You close an eye, the light from the skylight shinning into your eye. You look up, seeing the clouds in the blue sky. You look around the room, controlling your breathing as you take in the room. You weren't there. You were at your new home. He wasn't here. You could calm down. Shivers went through your body as you brought yourself down, calming the pounding of your heart and the quickness of your breathing. "He's not here" You whisper to yourself and sigh. You needed a nice shower after that.

You come from the shower feeling better. You had things to do today and you couldn't let this hold you back. You press on, still feeling the slight pain in your chest and the nauseous feeling. You dress in jeans and a simple t shirt, not planning on going out any time soon. Your phone goes off. Someone is calling you. You look at the screen and feel a scowl. He was calling again. You didn't need this, not this early in the morning. You remember answering him last night and how that was disastrous. You shake you head, swiping so he would go to voicemail. You sit on the bed, unlocking your phone. You go through the messages and calls, most from the usual people, your mother, your father, your brothers, and your ex. Your ex just wouldn't let up. It's already been half a month and he's still trying to argue and get you to apologize and crawl back to him like so many times before. Not this time, this is the last straw. You never want to see him again, even if you own the house and everything in it. You delete the messages and voicemails, not wanting to see all of the negative things this morning. You stand, planning on having a good day despite what they want.

You're nauseous still. You go to eat anyway, picking up your laptop on the way to get some work done. It was a pleasant morning after that. You had eggs for breakfast and worked through that contract you were needing to work out. It was simple, just needed typed up was all. Anything could be a contract as long as the other person signed it. You giggle, thinking to yourself of the fact and the example your grandfather gave you before. 'A contract is just an agreement on paper. As long as it has your signature, you have to abide to that contract. It could say you have to give me your right hand and as long as you sign it, you have to give me your right hand!' He would joke. It brought a small smile to your lips, thinking back on him trying to explain business to you as a teen. You had no interest in it but here you are, making a contract for monsters to live in your home. You drink the last of your apple juice as you look over the finished contract.

RENT CONTRACT  
I ________ agree to the house rules provided by Amber Fawn Firestone, the in-house landlady.   
I and my family that will be living in the house with me will all abide by the rules set.  
We agree to the rent of $500 a month provided to Amber Fawn Firestone at the 1st of each month.   
We abide by this contract upon moving in and will provide a safety deposit of $100 upon moving in to assure no damages come to the house.   
Amber will provide any repairs needed and will help in any way she can to make the home to suit their needs.  
Upon signing the contract, you will be provided with several house key copies but if one is lost, it will be paid for so the locks can be changed.  
Signed __________

You smile at the paper, thinking that was simple enough of a contract that should make it easy to agree on. You didn't bother writing the house rules, being there were quite a few and you would just let them know on the day they all move in. You sigh and realize you have no printer. You would have to look in the study, you recalled your grandfather using a printer here before. You stand and carry your laptop with you. Upon going through the house, you realize some of the decor you would probably pack away in the basement of something. Some things just weren't your taste. Like some of the paintings or some of the vases and other miscellaneous artwork. You sigh, needing to do that later today as you open one of the two doors to the study. It also acted as a library, now that you thought about it. You look at the tall bookshelves in the large room, a desk sitting over to the left in front of a bookshelf and by a tea area. You move past the coffee table and couch and set your laptop on the desk, moving some papers out of the way. 

You look around, seeing a printer on a table on the other side of the room by a stack of books and papers. You walk over, booting up the old thing and putting some paper in to the tray. walking back to your laptop, you print off the document twice, so Sans would have a copy for himself as well. As you pack up your laptop and the papers, you set the papers on a side table in the foyer. You shouldn't loose it there. As you look down, you realize that there is still blood and glass and wine all over the tile floors. "Fuck..." you groan to yourself, seeing the dried liquids among the glass. You recall last night. You were plastered and fell getting to the door. You reach up to your nose, feeling it was perfectly straight. Your nose had been broken a few times before so it was already a bit crooked but it seems red set it perfectly. You feel yourself flush as you think about it. That monster alcohol was something else. You were so numbed to pain that your broken nose only felt like a rough bite on the shoulder or something. You shake your head and go to the stairs, grabbing the broom and mop from the broom closet beside. You shouldn't think about that. You just hope they didn't think you were weird as fuck for all of that. It was hazy but you recall the feeling and the small things that transpired but not much else. 

As you fill the bucket with water, you pour in some floor cleaner. You walk back over, sweeping up the glass from the floor. You decide to put it in an empty cereal box from the kitchen so it wouldn't cut the trash bag. You throw away the glass and move to mop up the blood and wine. You hope it wouldn't be too bad. As you mop, you find the wine was difficult, getting sticky and smearing while the blood was rather simple. It was tile so nothing stained, thank the stars. As you move back you look over the floor to make sure you had gotten everything before going to put everything away. As you look around the house, you take mental notes of what to put away and what you should buy as decoration.

As you sit in the living room, you pull out your phone and send a text. 

You: Hey, I got the contract for your renting of the place. Come by whenever to sign it and put down a safety deposit and you guys can move in when you feel like it

You nod at the text and move to cleaning up around the place. You slip the phone in your back pocket and start gathering up vases and knickknacks that you don't quite like the look of. You set them all in the center of the room, feeling you should do this all over the house. You move to the next room, the foyer, and start setting things you didn't want in the middle of the room. You do this for most of the house before your phone vibrates in your back pocket. You jump, startled out of your task to set down a painting and look at the screen. You had a text. 

Sans: yo, sorry just woke up  
sans: ill be by here in an hour or so to sign but we will move in as soon as we can

Just woke up? You look at the time and see it's noon already. He must not work today. You wonder why he was so desperate to move in as soon as possible but don't feel like you should push and ask about their living situation. You just send back a reply.

You: Yeah, just text me when you get here. Door's open

You put your phone back in your pocket and go back to cleaning. You have cleared out a good bit of things, most looking too fancy or just not your taste in general. You'd have to paint the walls some time too. Maybe when the skeleton family moves in, they can help out painting their rooms and the rest of the rooms in the house. You'd have to ask. You walk back down to the foyer, coming to the basement door. You flip the light switch and go down the carpeted stairs. You never been in the basement, you wonder what your grandpa always did down here. As you come below the ceiling your eyes widen. It looked like a man cave of sorts, but more expensive. There was a door labeled storage off to the side but the basement was huge. There was a giant screen and a projector on the ceiling, recliners and couches set in front of two coffee tables. There was a pool table and an air hockey table and several other cool things like that. There was a locked case of hunting rifles and animal skulls hanging on the wall. On the far side was a large bar, looking like something you'd find in a dive bar, stocked full of liquor and glass cups. You step down onto the carpet and see that under the stairs led to an open area with exercise equipment, enough for a one person gym. 

You make a note to remove some of your pap's trophies and move to the storage to see it almost barren, save for a motorcycle? How the hell did a crotch rocket get down here? You move over to see a note on it saying 'from the gang, maybe ride again sometime'. You recall your grandpa saying something about being in a biker gang a long time ago. He quit that life when he met your grandma. You see a leather jacket that said 'hell hounds' across the back and smile. It would fit you so maybe you could use this stuff. You laugh  to yourself, remembering getting your motorcycle licence on a dare from a few friends back in high school. You move it to the front of the room so you could bring it out later. 

You move aside the holiday decorations and lights and grab a few totes, making several trips to bring all of the totes to the foyer. You start in the foyer, grabbing a sharpie marker from the kitchen's drawer or tape measures and random trinkets. You pack away the paintings and vases carefully before writing FOYER across the lid and moving it to the middle of the room. The foyer only needed one tote. As you move some totes to the living room, you feel your phone vibrate. As you look at the message, you feel a hand on your shoulder. You yelp, heart going a million miles and hour as you grouch down, looking up. Your green eyes meet white pinpoints. "uh... you okay there, kid?"  came sans's voice. You come back to reality and flush in embarrassment. You still had some work to do it seems... 

You stand and cough, turning to face him, thoroughly embarrassed and hoping he wouldn't question your actions. "Yeah, sorry. You really scared me there for a second." You reply, playing it off, you hoped, smoothly.

He chuckles, placing his hands in his pockets. "i, uh, brought stretch. hope ya don't mind" He responds, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder at the skeleton leaning against the door frame.

He was looking dead at you, unlit cigarette in his mouth and a raised brow bone. He seemed to be questioning your actions but not pressing it. "hey" He waves over at you. 

You smile, nervous and shaken, but wave back. Your heart was pounding a mile a minute, a million bad thoughts running through your mind. You push them down moving past stretch to the foyer. "I'll go grab the contract, just have a seat in there" I call back, running to grab a pen from the kitchen and the papers on the table in the foyer. You walk back into the living room to see them both talking on the couch, lazily leaning back into the plus cushions. They both stop and look to you as you sit on a chair next to the couch. "I'm back! Sans, since you are the one speaking on behalf of the rest, you will be signing the contract. I can wait for the safety deposit but read it over and I can answer questions." You comment, putting both papers on the coffee table in front of Sans.

Sans lifts the papers, handing one to stretch to look over. They both take a moment to read it and Stretch chuckles, looking up at you. "short and _sweet_ , huh?" He jokes, setting the paper down on the coffee table. 

Sans chuckles, "yeah, it's a real _treat_ that you aren't making this complicated. but can ya go over the house rules with us?" Seems they both were in a good mood about the contract to be able to joke about it. 

You laugh, smiling at the puns. "Sure thing, _sugar_ " You joke back. They both chuckle in response. "Small things; like no trashing the place, clean up after your pets, anything you break you will replace, no harassment, no racism, no abuse, pay on time, help with basic house chores when needed, let me know if you plan a party, no remolding unless I am consulted, etc. Just basic things that I can go into depth on when you move in. It's nothing like you owe me your left arm or anything. Just basically be a decent person when living here" You clarify, anxiety poking at your thoughts.

"Sounds simple enough. We can go over some ground rules with you too, like things that make us skeleton monsters uncomfortable" He chuckles, "But that's mainly all Blueberry and Edge, I could care less" He says as he signs both copies, folding one up and putting it in his jacket pocket. "i'll get ya the $100 the day we move in k?" He asks lazily, standing and stretching, stretch doing the same.

"Yeah, just text me when you guys go to move in, alright? I'd like to know so I can be here and get things for dinner" You agree, holding out a hand.

Sans takes your hand and shakes lazily, his smile growing ever so slightly. "no problem, i'll text ya later" He smiles.

Stretch then walks over to you, leaning down as he was so much taller. "what's your policy on smoking? both tobacco, echo flower, and weed?" He seems to be gauging your reaction as he stares at you intently. 

You think about it, the bong you have back at your old house still. "Better share every once in a while" You joke with a smile. He seems happy as he nods and stands straight again. He was so tall. You think about 'echo flower'. Just what was that? Some monster strain of weed? You'd have to ask at some point. But you now wish you had some marijuana. It always helped with your anxiety, especially since recreational use became legal. Your ex never liked you smoking it though. You shake the thought, you could smoke when you wanted now! You are and adult! You sigh and follow the two monsters to the door. "I'll see you two move in day!" You smile and show them out, waving before closing the door. You sigh, happy you got that over with. You take your copy to your bedroom, then resume cleaning the house. You'd have to go shopping for proper decorations later. 


	6. Move Over and Move In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting in a while. The holidays had me up in a tizzy along with me moving really soon! But yeah! Here's more of this shit XD  
> I'll try to be updating more often now that the fun has began <3

The past two days were stressful. You had been cleaning out the entire house, wanting to make it decent enough for the new skeleton family. You were anxious, hoping they would approve of the immaculate cleaning you had been doing. It also wasn't to distract yourself or try to procrastinate from getting your things from your ex's place, no, not at all. You were currently doing that now, cleaning out the last and easiest room. You wipe the sweat from your forehead as you step away from the case holding the hunting rifles. It was tough pushing it into this room, being heavy and awkwardly large to fit through the doorway of the storage room. You walk out and put the last tote in the room, containing the skull mounts and other decor. You could use a nice shower here soon. You flop back onto the couch, taking a much needed break. You look down at you phone, reading over the message Sans had sent you earlier that Pushed you to finish everything today. 

Sans: hey, we'll be moving in tomorrow

He sent that at 11 pm last night. You sigh and lock your phone, not wanting to read through all of the other messages that clogged up your notifications. Just as you start to feel relaxed, your phone buzzes with a new message. You sigh and look down at the screen, half expecting another message from your ex but you see that it's from Sans. A smile pulls at your lips.

Sans: we will be there soon to unpack  
Sans: hope it won't get to com- _packed_ in the place

You giggle as you read and reply with a simple okay. You stand and walk up the stairs. Guess you'll take part in the movie theater some other time. You trot up the stairs and turn off the lights at the top, making your way to the kitchen. Pulling out a bottle of water, you chug nearly half the bottle in large gulps. You really needed a drink, and not the healthy water kind. An unhealthy way of thinking but you could care less now that you have the freedom to do so. You make your way over to foyer and hear a knock at the door. You can't help but hold in a small giggle, standing in front of the door and looking through the peep hole to see sans with a giant grin. "You know, you don't have to knock to come into your house." You point out, not opening the door yet to put on your shoes to help out with the move. 

"no, you're supposed to say who's there" He corrects. You can hear the smile in his voice, which makes you smile brightly in turn. 

"Then, who's there?" You ask, tying up your sneakers. 

"cat" Was the simple short line.

"Cat who?" you set up for the punchline, a large grin on your face.

"there's gonna be a _cat_ -tastrophe out here if ya don't let us inside soon" Sans chuckles.

You open the door, slightly confused by the punchline but liking the pun anyway. That is until you see an irate skeleton making a be-line straight for you. "MOVE! DOOMFANGER DOES NOT APPRECIATE BEING IN HIS CARRIER THIS LONG! HE IS ALREADY QUITE UPSET ABOUT THE MOVE" He bellows, shoving past you with said cat carrier. You catch a glimpse of red eyes surrounded by white fluff.

You laugh out loud now, getting what sans meant. You look over at the loud and deep laugh, seeing sans doubled over. You smile and move out the door to see a few cars and skeletons unpacking said cars. Your driveway was more like a small parking lot now that you think about it. "So, how's the move for everyone so far?" You ask, looking over at the now relaxed skeleton, propping open the double doors for everyone.

He shrugs and walks towards the others. "it's goin'. pain in the tailbone to get everyone ready on time though." He chuckles and moves to help his taller brother. Papyrus and Sans were easy skeletons to remember, you texted them with updates on the house and the move so you caught on to their names quickly. But everyone else... You look at the other skeletons, struggling to remember what their names are. It's been two days since the dinner and you do have quite a poor memory. 

You catch eyes with red eyelights. The big skeleton saunters over, the smirk at his shark maw. What was his name again? You glace at his collar. Spike? no, that's stupid. "hey, sweet'eart. how ya doin'?" He greets, getting all up in your personal space. You loose your train of thought, looking up at the larger skeleton monster.

You smile up at the rough skeleton, "Hey. I'm doing alright, you?"

"better now that yer here" He purrs out. Now that he was this close, you can practically feel the growl undertone of his deep voice. 

You feel weak in the knees but manage to stay standing. From how close he is, you get a hint of smoke and something akin to vinegar? The smoke was strongest and you can't deny that you could drown in that scent forever. You cough and step away a bit, "Th-thanks..." You try your hardest to think of his name.

He smirks and mocks sadness, "aw, did ya ferget my name? i thought ya would at least remember me of all skeletons!" 

You flush in embarrassment, hating that you managed to forget already. Your heart pounds, feeling your anxiety pick up a bit. He chuckles, leaning down near your ear, causing your blush to worsen at the close proximity. "ya look good in red, sweet'eart" 

It hits you then, how stupid are you to really forget his name? The flirtatious remark has you cherry red. "Th-thanks, red" you mutter quietly. 

"there's my name. now don't ya ferget it. i'll be makin' ya scream it later" You comments, walking back off into the house. 

That makes you loose it as you bury your face in your hands. Oh stars, did he really say that? It made you more than weak in the knees, and you would not like to admit your sins by acknowledging it. You just push thoughts aside and press on to helping out the others in their move. They all seem quite strong, carrying furniture on their shoulders without breaking a sweat. Do they even sweat? You'd assume because they are monsters. You help out everyone, moving some smaller things into the house, the huge foyer serving as an area to put everything in piles depending on who's it is. 

"Alright, now that everything is inside, I'll go over a few house rules!" You announce from the grand staircase. All eyelights are on you, causing your chest to tighten with painful anxiety. You hated this but it needed to be done. You keep down the shake in your voice and the anxiety from your posture. "Clean up after yourselves and animals, I'm not your maid. I will mop and do basic house cleaning but please don't trash the place. Obviously no renovations without permission, nor destroying things. You break it, you fix it." You see grumbles among them but their attention is still on you. "No rough-housing inside, we have a giant backyard for that. Help yourselves to anything in the house ACCEPT my bedroom. My bedroom is on the top floor with two others, no entering my room unless invited. I like my person space. If something needs done, let me know and I'll see what I can do." You smile at the skeletons. "Friends over is fine, but you are responsible for them. There are plenty of rooms, feel free to use them and the guest house out back if you have friends overnight. You can leave any games in the game room or living room if you want. You can put up painting or posters, that's fine. You can smoke weed or cigarettes, but at least open a window for others who may not like it" You think if anything else needs said. "No walking in the nude, abide by laws, and all that jazz. I guess rain check on anything else you aren't sure about?" You truely aren't sure about anything else that needs said. You thought to add nudity despite them being skeletons for your sake. 

Murmurs are heard among the skeletons. "Go ahead and call dibs on rooms, I'm going to make lunch" You comment and walk to the kitchen. You see them bicker and some rush with a few things to claim rooms before anyone else. As you enter the kitchen, you decide to simply make yourself a salad. Something small sounded nice. You smile as you tear the lettuce from the head. No home has been this lively to you. The only time it was every this happy and alive was when you came to this house to spend the holidays with your grandparents.

You sit and eat, getting ready for your new life, now with more skeletons!


	7. It's Getting Hot In Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness I am so sorry for no updates!  
> I've had a lot of medical things come up and it took a while to get things sorted...  
> But yeah, here's a chapter I guess? Getting into the meat of everything~  
> Let's get to daily shenanigans with the skeletons!

You finished off your salad, placing the dishes in the sink. There was quite a commotion in the house, people talking and moving things. It was lively. 

"hey, ya wanna come with me for a sec?" A deep voice prompts, pulling you from your thoughts. 

You turn and see sans, hands in pockets in the doorway. You move to follow and he walks out, making his way to the foyer. Coming into the room, there are several animals in front of you. Edge stands, a white long hair cat next to him, sitting up like it was a showdog. It had a few scars but looked silky and gorgeous. Sans and papyrus were with 3 dogs, all white and varying in size. There was a Pomeranian, a fluffy ball that seeming to be vibrating with energy. A shiba inu that was chewing on papyrus's leg, much to his disdain. And a giant fluffy dog, looking like a Samoyed, was laying on it's back, looking up at you with big brown eyes. 

"Pets?" You inquire, looking over to sans.

"WELL, DUH! WHAT ELSE COULD THEY BE? THIS IS DOOMFANGER, HE IS MINE AND SHOULD NOT BE TOUCHED, LESS YOU LOSE YOUR PHALANGES!" Edge retorted, turning on a heel with his cat in tow, walking with a prissy swish of it's fluffy tail. 

You sigh and shake your head in response. Pets do tend to take after their owners. "Is this all of them?" You asked, looking over at sans petting the shiba now not attached to papyrus's leg.

"yeah. they also are updated on their shots and stuff, so no worries on them being sick." Sans confirmed with you. 

You smile, they all were white and fluffy and cute. "I suppose they can stay! I do love animals, not that I've ever been allowed to have a pet" You accidentally let the last part slip. You hope they didn't make anything of it. Papyrus didn't seem to notice your blunder but Sans was eyeing you strangely. Whatever he was thinking, he didn't voice. 

And in that moment, you hit the ground, a big slobbery ball of fluff on top of you. He was lapping at your face and you couldn't help but giggle and scratch him behind the ears as you were assaulted with drool. "Get off ya big lug" You giggled out. He was huge, crushing you as he lay on top of your chest. You felt a skeleton hand run between your stomach and the dog before he was lifted off of you. You look up to see the skeleton with a hole in his skull effortlessly holding the dog under his right arm. He stared at you, your shirt ridden up to show the tattoo on your hip and your hair splayed on the floor beneath you. He seemed to be lost in thought, just staring at you. He felt the urge to just snatch you...

After a moment, you sit up to adjust your shirt, he extended a hand and helped you to your feet. Now that you look at him, the dog might as well be a normal sized canine compared to his monstrous size. He was huge and you never stood next to him before. He just emanated a dominate and powerful aura. It was intimidating and you wouldn't admit the flutter in your chest any time soon. 

You clear your throat and adjust your shirt with a small smile. "Well, just clean up after them and you can keep their food in the kitchen so it's easy to clean up."

Sans nods and the shiba and pom run off, bounding as they run through the house. The shade over you draws your attention to the giant skeleton over you, a bit close. You back up a step but not much farther as to not seem rude. "Come with me" He says, a deep growl to his voice, like he doesn't speak much.

You see Sans at full attention as that's said as he eyes the big guy warily. "Um, what is it you need?" You ask politely, pulling on a smile.

"Need curtains hung up" He simply states.

You chuckle at that, "Of course, I'll get the curtain rod from the basement. Hold on!" You smile, ignoring the look on Sans' face and head to the basement. You walk down the steps and past the couches. Opening the door to the supply closet, you move the motorcycle aside as to get to the shelves. You took down the rods in the rooms but left up the hooks for them. You wanted them to decide what they wanted to do with the rooms when they moved in. As you pull the rods from the shelf, a hand grabs your arm. You yelp and turn around, pressing yourself to the shelf as the rod clatters to the ground. Your heart rate speeds up, breath quicker as your thoughts go to memories you'd rather not remember. You feel the warmth under the skin of your hands and fight down the panic. "y-yes?" You ask, looking up at sans as he quickly lets go of your searing skin. 

"what the hell?" He asks, looking at your hands. You feel a bit more anxious as he points it out. Did he feel the heat? He seemed to shake it off after a moment and gives you a look. "i uh, i need to talk to you. it's a bit important." He states. He looked serious, like this was all business. 

You sigh in relief and pick up the curtain rod. He doesn't point it out, which you are grateful for. He wasn't one to pry into other's pasts, he sure as hell didn't want anyone prying into his past. You hold the rod and walk past to the den. "Alright, let me give this to uh..." You pause a moment, thinking on the big guy's name. 

"Axe" Sans supplies for you.

You chuckle, "Yeah, axe. Sorry, um, I'll give this to him. We can talk down here or in the study?" You offer, walking up the stairs with you. 

"we can head to the study" He nods as you walk into the foyer once more. Looking up at axe, he held his dog still. His arms are wrapped under the front legs as the dog looks content dangling there, tail wagging away.

"Here you are, axe!" You smile as you hold out the rod. "This should fit in the hooks above the window and if you need actual curtains, they are in the basement in the supply closet" You supply. He nods as he takes the rod in one hand, the dog held effortlessly with his other arm.

He walked off up the stairs and you lead sans over to the study. You walked in, the desk was freshly polished by you but the shelves were still in need of a deep cleaning with all the dust on the books. You heard the door shut and turn to see sans close the door. "Sorry, um, why are the doors closed?" You smile nervously. You are still a bit anxious after earlier but you calmed down for the most part. Being alone in a room with someone always made you anxious, especially if you don't know them yet. 

"I'd rather talk in private about this" He explains. He looks tired, more tired than usual. "alright, so we are monsters obviously and i don't know how much you know about us as a race?" He looked at you for confirmation, walking over and sitting on the desk. 

You sit in a chair in front of the desk, twiddling your thumbs. "Admittedly not much. I was a bit sheltered in the area I was in... But I know there are normal monsters and boss monsters. And that monsters turn to dust? And that there are magic infused food, like what I cooked for you all the other night!" You smile, feeling your knowledge was pretty good for how sheltered you were... And how hated monsters were by the people around you for the longest time. You'd met very few monsters.

"well, it's a start. so monsters go into heat." He starts, looking over at you to make sure you followed.

"Like how animals go into heat?" You question. You want to equate it to something so you at least have your bearings on things. 

"exactly, like a dog goes into heat. normal monsters go into heat once a year. boss monsters go into heat 3 times a year. and we in the house are boss monsters" He confirms for you.

You nod but are confused on one thing. "Why are you telling me this?" You ask. You think it would be weird to talk about this, sounding like how women talk about periods.

He sighs and takes out a paper from his pocket and hands it to you. You unfold it as he talks. "this is a schedule for our heats. i wanted to let you know because monsters get a bit um... how do i put it... like we will be flirty and i just suggest you stay away from those in heat at the moment. Especially the names in red, they tend to get a bit feral..." He explains, pointing to the red names on the paper. "the ones in blue will just be really flirty and maybe like... clingy? and the ones in green are fine to approach, they usually don't show much signs but may stay in their rooms more. just don't go in anyone's room when they are in heat." He tells you and sits back. 

You sigh as you take everything in and look down at the paper. "Alright. Thanks for the list, should make things easier than guessing." You smile and fold the paper back up and put it in your pocket. You'd need to look over that later and mark things down on your calendar.

"also, one last thing. for holidays, are you okay with us having family over?" He asks as he stands from the desk. 

You smile and laugh a bit as you stand yourself. "No, I don't mind at all. Just let me know if anyone stays over so i can fix up the spare rooms and the guest house." You smile and stand. "I won't have family over anyway so having company would be nice" You comment and open the door to the study. "anything else?"

He shakes his head and walks out with you. "nope, nothing else. I'll see you at dinner, got to help papyrus set up my lights" He says and walks off up the stairs. 

You smile and walk away. You'd need to start on dinner and laundry and maybe you could go over that list of dates Sans gave you.


	8. Skeletons in the bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I forgot a title when I posted this *facepalm*  
> But yeah, been going through a lot lately, sorry for the late post.... But I did plan out the whole house and heat cycles while I was gone! So with everything written down it should be easier to write from now on!!!

You walk up to the 2nd floor, dodging the skeletons and boxes in the halls as they bustle to take them up the stairs. You laugh as skeletons you forget the names of bicker about where their bedroom should be int the house and such. You make your way along the second floor past the lounge on the landing and past the game room, seeing someone short in a black long sleeve with hands on his hips. He was in the hall looking into his bedroom with a firm look. "Everything alright?" You ask as you approach, pulling the blue eye lights towards you.

That's right, his name was blueberry you think, based on the blue lights that are back to glaring at his room again. "YES! I Am Having Trouble!" He announces as he pulls you over to the door. You look in and see the place was completely different! Well besides the brown hardwood floors, cream walls and white ceiling that all of the rooms had. You make note to pick up paints with everyone. Bright blues and cyans are all over the room, glow in the dark stars cover the ceiling, a king sized bed in the center with two side tables under a large painting of blue flowers. You think they were echo flowers? Pretty rare in these parts. "Do You Think The Computer Desk Should Go On The Right Or Left? That Will Be The Basis To Determine Where I put Everything Else!" He huffs again, hands back on hips. 

You think about it, looking at the room's setup. The closet was to the left and the right had a window as it was on the side of the house. "On the right! You don't want the glare from the sunlight to come through the window and on your screen." You smile down at him. He was ever so slightly shorter than you, maybe a few inches, not much honestly. 

He nods then gets right to work, Stretch helping him move the desk out of the hall for you to pass through. You thought to make your rounds to make sure everyone was okay, basically taking the long way up to your room. You walk through the second floor past stretch and blueberry, seeing a leather clad tall skeleton setting up his bed, pulling on the black silk sheets. Gosh those must feel like a dream to lay on. Sure would make hot nights cool. He pays me no mind as you walk past and see the closed door with caution tape across with some cool little signs of beware and such hung up with command hooks. Nice to know they didn't want to ruin the door with nails. 

You make it up to the 3rd floor, past the office, seeing someone standing outside of the rooms. His black hoodie hung off of one shoulder, showing his scarred bone and black tank top. A black cigarette bobs in his teeth as if fidgeting with it. Those golden fangs stuck out against that dark, clashing contrast.  His eyelights watched into his room, darting around. "Hey!" you great as you walk over and wave. He doesn't move as he looks over at you from the corner of his eyes. "How is everything?" I ask and come up to his side. I didn't realize just how tall he was. And he was leaning and hunched!

"Hey, there" He greets. His voice was so rough. He nods to his room as I look in, seeing just why his eyes were darting all over the place. The short black clad skeleton was all over the room, moving things into place, hanging up things and seemed to be working so hard. 

"This his room?" You ask as you watch him with impressed amazement. 

"Nah, it's my room." Curt and straight to the point. 

"Why is he doing it then?" You ask with a raised brow. 

"He doesn't like change so it's going to look like my normal setup even though it's a bigger room. Glad I can get bigger speakers now" He chuckles as the cigarette moves to the other side of his mouth. 

You nod, taking note of the single door sign saying "I am dog" and the black out curtains. There was a guitar in the corner with a small amp and the large bed like in every room. He had a desk and a book shelf, full of a large array of different genres. You make your way past the skeleton and take note of the sign on the next closed door saying " BEWARE OF DOG". You giggle as the other sign made sense. You come to see the two empty rooms before coming to two large skeletons. They were hard to forget, their looks strikingly different compared to the others. Blood stood in the hall as he was working to put some blackout curtains on the rods you gave to him earlier. You knew it was him by the large hole in his skull and the large blood red eyelight that darted over to you as if sensing the movement. "Hey, how is everything going?" You smile, walking slower as you approach. You were intimidated but only because of his size and the boring eyelight. 

That eyelight slowly looked down at his clawed fingers as he seemed to be struggling with the curtains. You smile and walk closer, "Here, I've done these a thousand times, I can help" You offer as you hold out your hands. He places the rod and heavy cloth into your hands and you easily thread the pole and cloth, placing the decorative cap back on and holding it up. "There you are" you smile.

He takes the pole and has a slight red tint to his cheekbones. "thanks" Comes his rough and accented voice. You weren't too sure what accent that was. He moves to go into his room and easily makes the height to place it on the hooks that were left up, darkness shrouding the room instantly. He moves around the curtain until all light was gone. You take note of how simple and bare the room was, not much other than the bed, a square coffee table with a large beanbag chair, and a small coffee table next to the bed. The beanbag was huge though, taking up the room of a couch. But the one thing that caught your attention was the bed. It had a large comforter with a black cover, black sheets, and SO MANY PILLOWS. There was a huge pile of pillows and you would imagine it would make an awesome pillow fort. In the corner was an amassed amount of blankets too, folded as if not put on the bed yet. You nod and make your way to peek into the next room to see the tallest skeleton of them all setting up a neat little area. His room had 2 windows in the corner where he has a couch, large coffee table, chairs, and what looks to be a Japanese tea set. He was setting up a tea area, a large plush carpet below his feet as he set up. 

You decide not to disturb him and move to the last floor, where your bedroom was. You had the master suite, taking up most of the one side of the hall. You had double doors made of a rich mahogany. The door across the hall from yours was the first to see. You smile as you look in to see Sans and Papyrus! Sans was on Papyrus' shoulders, using command hooks to hang up sting fairy lights. You laugh out loud, drawing their attention. Sans chuckles as he rests an arm on Papyrus' skull, raising a brow down at me. "and what's tickling your funny bone?"

You can't help but giggle as you enter the room. "You know, if you needed a ladder, there's one in the basement" You laugh. 

"see, my choices were the ladder or my bro and I went with the _latter_ " He jokes, closing a socket to accentuate the sound of the words being similar. 

You can't help but laugh out loud as Papyrus guffaws at the joke. "HOW DARE YOU, SANS! SHE'S THE NEW LAND LADY! DON'T MAKE HER KICK US OUT WITH YOUR HORRID WORD PLAY!!!" He shouts, jostling Sans, not to his chagrin. Sans seems unphased, as if used to this sort of thing, and you wouldn't doubt that. 

"Well, next time you need a ladder, let me know. Most everything is in the workshop or storage" You smile as you look around the room real quick. He seemed to be weaving the lights around the ceiling, very intricate patterns being made. Was he actually making accurate constellations? You'd be impressed to see that. You take note of the 2 large book shelves on either side of the TV stand holding the plasma screen TV and game consoles. He had a coffee table and galaxy beanbag chairs in front, his galaxy themed bed pushed into the corner with a bedside table, some galaxy print blackout curtains over the single window and a desk by the door, already covered with papers and books and folders. It was a mess as if it's been there for a while. You also take note of the multitude of blankets in the corner with a small amount of pillows, just like Blood's room but a smaller amount. "I'll leave you to it! I want to see these lights when you're done though" You giggle and make your way out, them both saying bye as they go back to hanging up lights.

You come to the last 3 doors, the one beside sans being a full bath then next to that an empty room of sorts and across from that, next to your bedroom being a familiar skeleton. Red was setting up his surround sound speakers, sitting on a ladder. Seems he found it. "Hey, Red" You greet as you walk into the room to take a look around. Blackout curtains, black blankets and pillows, red echo flowers painting on the wall along with some band posters that seemed to be signed! He was setting up the speaker in the corner by the door and above his messy desk, ladder right against a small bookshelf. There was a large flat screen TV and 2 large speakers on either side. There was one of those huge couch beanbags, black and well loved with pillows and blankets on it. 

He looks down at you from the ladder, lowering his screwdriver slightly. "oh, hey there, sweet'eart. glad to hear ya remembered mah name~" He purrs and finished tightening the screw before climbing down. "i can patch up tha holes when ya sell tha house er we leave er somethin'. simple fix" He reassures in his thick accent as he sets the screwdriver in a black tool box and pushes it with his foot against the desk. "ta what do i owe this visit?" He chuckles as he grins down at you, walking all up into your personal space. 

"Well, was heading to my room and wanted to see how everyone was doing. Seems your room is right next to mine" You explain, leaning back a bit as you look up at him. 

He grins, those sharp teeth glinting dangerously. "glad ta hear i get the pleasure of bein' next to ya. hope ya don't mind music er movies playin' at night. i mean ya could always come over an' just watch with me" He winks and chuckles. 

You smile, "Thanks, I'll consider that" You nod and back up towards you. Was it hot in here or was it just you? "I still have things to do so I'll just leave you to it" You feel yourself flushing as he closes in on you, backing you into the wall next to the door.

Stars, he was like a predator, being able to back you right to where he wanted you. He leans in, as he chuckles, you being able to feel his breath on your face, warm and smells like smoke. "ya still look good in red~" he purrs as he licks a red tongue with a golden piercing across his teeth. You were so warm, feeling the vibrations of his baritone. "visit me if you're ever lonely~" He then backs up enough for you to inch past and into the safety of your room. Your heart was hammering and you were so warm, your skin on fire from that. You should probably do laundry and take a long COLD shower. This was going to be rough.


End file.
